The Circus
by bluerosety
Summary: Raul and Julia invite the bladers to one of their performance at the circus, but only one problem... Raul lost his blade! Luckily, two bladers help. [KaTy]


**Brt: **Thanks for all who have read and review my stories! By the way, for the sake of this story, pretend that Raul can only use his blade and not a replacement like Tyson and Daichi did, thank-you! :)

**Disclaimer: **Beyblade and its characters do not belong to me. However this story is mine.

**Warnings: **Pointless plot.

**Summary: **Raul and Julia invite the bladers to one of their performance at the circus, but only one problem... Raul lost his blade! Luckily, Tyson and Daichi help! Established KaiTaka! :D

* * *

"Raul, you're an idiot!" Julia screamed at her twin, "Are you even listening to me?" Raul was too busy searching for his missing blade, totally ignoring his sister. "You're so hopeless!"

"I can't believe you lost your beyblade!" Romero cried in frustration, "What are we going to do now?" the two twins stopped what they were doing, and stared at their coach.

"Jeez, calm down." Julia said, running a hand through her long hair, "now Raul, where was the last place that you saw your blade?"

"Do you think I would be looking for it if I knew that?" Julia and Romero sweat-dropped.

"I guess not." Julia responded, "But what are we going to do? We are the opening and closing act!"

"We could ask someone to perform until I'm able to find my blade..." Raul was deep in thought, suddenly he grinned, a grin that sent shivers down Julia's and Romero's back. "I know two people who can help us." he declared.

"Seriously, you have to stop hanging with your sister." Romero said, and to that, Julia hit him with a big white fan.

"OW, what was that for?" he asked, rubbing his head.

"For trying to make a smart retort." was her answer, "so, who are they?" but instead of answering her question, Raul only grinned. "Seriously, you're scaring me."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The people were gathering inside the big red tent, finding their seats and waiting for the show to start. All except two...

"Tyson you moron! We're going to be late!" Daichi said, while running down the street.

"It's not all my fault! Half of it, it's yours. You were sleeping like a log!" he said running ahead of his small teammate, "Hilary is going to kill us!" he said as the two run as fast as they could.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Where are those two idiots?" Hilary said, checking her watch for the tenth time.

"Maybe we should just go in." Kenny suggested, adjusting his glasses. The other bladers agreed with him.

"Fine, whatever." the girl said, and the big group entered.

"Why are _we_ here?" Tala asked his teammate, Kai only shrugged.

"I don't know... I don't like clowns." he admitted. Tala just stared at him.

"...I would have never guessed." he said, as they sat on their seats.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Tyson! What are we going to do?" Daichi whine, "I can't believe you didn't bring the tickets!"

"Sorry, but we were in a hurry!" he panted as he sat on the grass. "Besides, _you _were the one that was supposed to have them." He said as he lay on the grass, and Daichi blushed from embarrassment. After all, Tyson _was _right.

"Shut up."

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

"Raul, wait up!" Julia run after her twin brother, as they exited the dressing room, "where are we going?"

"Like I said, I have a plan." he repeated himself, trying to find his victims, um I mean his helpers. He look to his right, and right underneath a shadow of a big tree, he found them. "Tyson, Daichi!" he called as he run towards them. Tyson stood and grin.

"Hey Raul, Julia!" he greeted, "aren't you suppose to be performing?" he asked them.

"We were, but Raul lost his blade." the girl answered, "...so, Raul, what's your plan?"

"Tyson and Daichi, we need your help!" he started, "you know some of our tricks, do you think you could do them?"

"You want us to perform?" they asked shock.

"Are you crazy?" Julia screamed at her brother.

"Think about it, they're our best bet, besides I still need to find my blade." the three stood there, staring at the smiling boy.

"...Fine." Tyson finally caved in.

"What!" Daichi yell, "The other bladers are going to see us! It'll be humiliating!"

"Don't worry about it," Julia said, "you could use a mask."

"But they'll recognize our blades!" Daichi was trying to find a way out of it.

"No prob' we'll just give you some other ones!" Raul said excited, "Now then lets go!" he grabbed Tyson by the wrist and started dragging him inside the tent, Julia and Daichi followed them. The show was about to start.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

The audience settled down as the lights dim down, and the silly fun music started. Then two people came out, one short and the other tall. They were wearing brightly colors clothes and colorful masks, color wigs too. They started doing the normal beyblade shooting, making their blades spin around each other and flipping. Following that with more elaborate tricks. The bladers stared at them and the people clapped, then Ray lean close to Max and whispered to him.

"Hey, don't they look familiar to you?" he asked the blond.

"...Yeah, but from where?" he whispered back. Tala and Kai were also thinking the same, except Kai was concentrating on the tall one.

"At least they aren't wearing a big red nose." Tala said to Kai.

"Shut up." the dual-haired teen said back. After a few more minutes, the performance was over and everyone clapped, the two people bowed and left.

"Weren't Raul and Julia the ones that were supposed to perform?" Hilary asked them.

"Maybe they're having problems." Mariah suggested. As time passed and the show ended, with the twins great performance the people started to get out. Kai stood up from his seat and started to walk away, Tala noticed and stopped him.

"Where are you going?"

"I'll be right back." Kai said and left, with the others not noticing. After the group of friends were out of the tent, the twins came out and greeted them.

"Hey guys! So how was it? Did you liked it?" Raul asked them.

"It was great!" Emily responded, and the other bladers agreed.

"Hey where's Kai?" Lee asked, looking around for the missing blader.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

As Tyson put his cap back on, he checked in the mirror to see if he had missed anything. A faint blush was covering his cheeks, after all that had been embarrassing yet fun. Just as he was about to open the door, the door open and in came...

"Kai!" the teen said surprised, the blush deepening, "what are you doing here?" Kai closed the door behind him and walked closer to the nervous teen.

"Nothing, I just came to congratulate your performance." He said, and Tyson's eyes widen.

"How did you find out?"

"Your last move, it was the same one that you and Daichi did at the finals with Raul and Julia." Tyson sigh, he knew that that move was a mistake. His thoughts were interrupted by the wall behind him, now he was trap between the wall and Kai.

"Um, so?" he asked and Kai leaned close to him, "Is there something yo-" he wasn't able to finish as Kai lean all the way and kissed him! Tyson would've fainted right there and then, was it not for Kai who was holding him.

"Well, great work out there." he said as he moved back, and Tyson turned red. As Kai kissed the shorter teen again, he pushed him against the wall and moved his hand inside the teens' shirt. Just then the door opened...

"Tyson! Every-" Daichi stopped short in his sentence and blushed crimson. Kai and Tyson pulled away and stared at the short blader, "Um, we are outside... bye!" he closed the door behind him and left.

"I-it seems that they are looking for us, we should go..." he said as he moved passed Kai, but say teen grabbed his wrist and pulled him back.

"...I haven't finished telling you how good you were." Kai told him with a grin on his face and a light blush on his cheeks. Tyson blushed, but smile none the less.

0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0

Daichi came out of the tent, his head bow down and face red. The group of bladers saw him and went towards him, "Did you find Tyson and Kai?" Ray asked him.

"...Ye-NO!" he answered, and they all stared at him.

"Are you OK?" Max asked him, "You look kind of red, are you sick?" and to his question, Daichi blushed more. As they stared at the poor boy, Tala grinned and started to laugh, and then he walked up to the boy and put a hand on the short boy's shoulder.

"You saw them, didn't you?" he asked, and Daichi looked up and stared at Tala, and he slowly nodded, "I thought so... don't worry at least you didn't saw them like I did." Daichi's eyes widen and the poor boy fainted.

"Daichi!" the other bladers exclaimed, rushing to help the fainted boy.

"Tala, what did you say to him?" Hilary asked him, "and do you know where Tyson and Kai are?" Tala laughed and they could only stare at him.

"Not really, but now I know that Kai does like clowns!" and he left laughing, leaving the others staring at him with confused expressions. As for Tyson and Kai, they weren't seen that whole afternoon.

_The End_


End file.
